perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Gear
expansion was released, and before the Eclipse expansion. Same design as Samsara and Hegemony Lv.16]] : See Divine Emissary, Dungeon Gear and Level Gear Some item rewards, in the order in which their quests can be obtained. Many have been integrated into the X > Y > Minister > Duke > Royal gear that was part of the Dreamchaser Starter Kit but now is in marked quest chains. Other rewards, not included here, can be obtained from the Beginner Quests. Before the Genesis expansion, gear tended to not be included as rewards from Spiritual Cultivation quests, but now is MORE likely to be. Gear rewards from quests continue to be fewer as level increases, and quests tend to become more numerous, although since the XP requirements for each level increase faster, quests become a smaller and smaller part of XP , income. Award for best reward goes to the sixth of the Legend quest chain to dig treasures for the Lochmur. Emerald Meteor for caster classes. It is only a very close second for Heavy Armor users, who get Silver Crescent. Archer, Assassin and Duskblade will like it as well as the mages like their ring, because both the Magic bonus of the mage, and the Dexterity bonus of the melee, add to damage for these classes. This ring is better than the Roll Call ring, and players can get it much sooner too. Amazingly, although it cannot be traded to other players, it can be traded between characters on the same account with the Account Stash. character selection screen, male Earthguard Mystic in Royal Quest Gear Armor]] 20-29 List of Level 20-29 Quests Minister, Duke and subsequent weapons should not be Destroyed at the PWI x, but instead traded with one of Assistant Wang Tsai's incarnations (almost always near a Banker), for Perfect Stones * Duke Weapon - Yangsheng's Missing. General Summer and Guard Chin, Archosaur West * Killing Qingzi : Duke Fingerband (Magic ), Duke Ring (Physical ). Duke Necklace (Evasion), Duke Amulet (Element resists) * Minister Necklace. Various NPCs depending on race. Untamed, from Merchant Chien in Broken Bridge Village, quest to kill level 24 Riding Wolf x 10. * Necklaces, all with +1% XP: ☆☆Red Cloud Necklace, Phys Def 68, Strength +2/3; ☆☆Bael's Necklace, Evasion 43, Dex +2/3; ☆☆Bloody Chain of the Fallen, Elemental Def 68, Magic +2/3 - reward from a more than twenty-part quest chain for levels 26-40: Lone Girl in the Wild * Replaced with Duke x. ☆Battle Helmet of Agility. +HP helm with physical defense. Level 29-?Supposedly a quest, but may bug out and be uncompletable after a certain level. Other quests will eventually remove themselves from the ingame quest list, but the NPC will remain flagged and the quest can be completed quest chain: Yansheng's Missing, from Guard Chin at the west gate of Archosaur then > Find Some Clues from General Summer then > Winged Elf Tien - General Summer > Yansheng's Dog Tag > Find Yansheng > Wraith Yansheng - kill Yansheng, Hirudini Barbarian at the Mines west-northwest of Archosaur * Still same reward after Genesis : ☆☆☆Heavy Cuisses of the Fallen (460 coins), ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul (physical resistance) (320 coins), ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants (arcane, +2 MP recovery, 240 coins). All are listed in the database as being decomposed to one Perfect Stone each; this is obviously too good to be true and in fact they cannot be decomposed at all. Level 29+ quest Hall of Deception-Kill Qingzi, the Secret Passage/FB 29 boss. Tree Flute in six levels was much easier, for a better heavy armor reward 30-39 List of Level 30-39 Quests * Flower of Love - Duke's Cuisses * For Mister Shih - Duke's Bracers * Salvation - Duke Armor * Hero Spirit - Duke Footwear * ☆☆Heavy Cuisses of Blood, ☆☆Shinguards of Blood, ☆☆Krimson Secret Ring, reward from level 35+ challenge quest "Tree Flute", Craftsman Wu Min, 522 644 * 34-44 Beautiful Chang's Wish is now the quest chain for Duke's Accessory. The titular NPC is now in Silver Pool with the related quest NPCs. 40-49 female Psychic]] List of Level 40-49 Quests :Royal Armor: Much of the Level Gear that was part of the Dreamchaser set is actually Quest Gear these days, with the remnants of the level system being what level you can get the quest at. Royal armor can be obtained from the City of Misfortune island quests. The Royal body armor is obtained from the Misfortune level 42 quest Family in Danger, but it can also/instead be obtained from the Evil Force quest in Gate of Delirium. The Royal weapons are obtained from the missable (after 48, quest can not be completed) The Showdown quest from Soldier Feng to kill Chin the Watchman. None of the Royal, Duke, Minister, or Unity equipment can be Decomposed :Heavy Helm of Xanadu: Heavy armor users will not find a helm with a higher HP bonus until level 68 with the Helm of Aqua Viciousness. The Gold Mold helm of the same level and level 55 Dungeon Gear both have two extra slots, and the Gold (Helmet of Lion Spirit) has almost as much HP, 175. The Xanadu helm has low requirements, at 80 strength and high bonus, with a total of +200 hp (almost as much as the gear level 16 light armor hat); bonuses rich enough so it can even be considered by mages. And it solves, at least for a little while, light armor users' continual search for a decent hat. * 40-50 Master Tsang (quest) completion is now rewarded with Royal Wristguards. Master Tsang is on Tai Chi Shore, but the quest giver is Pao Yu in the City of Misfortune. * 41-51 The Book (kill Antiwave Ant http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/mob/45226) gives the Royal Cuisses, Greaves or Leggings leg armor. Starts with The Scepter, then The Recluse. All in Misfortune area. and the quest link properly auto-travels to the Antiwave Ant despite the quest text incorrectly giving its location as Secret Frostcover Grounds. * Royal body armor, Misfortune quest line beginning with the level 42 quest Family in Danger. Also can be obtained from Evil Force quest in Gate of Delirium, from the Celestial Elder * Royal boots, Misfortune quest line beginning with the level 43 quest Waning Moon's Pickaxe. * Reward from "Wraiths' Main Force" level 40-60 quest, Soldier Feng - 637 831 . Prerequisite Quests including Assault, for which the reward is one of the five Common Shards available from quests: ☆Wraith Ring, Phys Attack 28 +11 ; ☆Pants of the Evil, Phys Def 53 +25, Elemental Def +475. Arcane armor players who take the ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul as the reward from the Taoist for killing Qingzi will get the Pants of the Evil replacement for the ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants they would have gotten, two levels before that belt is replaced by the Sumerian Camp Belt, below. Alternatively, the Blue-green Pants have +2 power regeneration, and Decompose for one Ssuhsiang Stone more than the Ring. Either item from Qingzi can be Decomposed to one Perfect Stone for Chi (previously Mirage Celestone) with sufficient skill in Tailor or Craftsman. Either of the Soldier Feng rewards decompose to the inferior Ssuhsiang Stones. * ☆☆Heavy Helmet of Sinisterness, HP+110, Wood Resistance +167, HP +40. Or Elemental defense 104, Wood Resistance +61. Magic +2 or 3. Level 40-50 quest. Neither are must-haves, considering the task: to Seal the Dismal Shade, and the superiority of the helm reward at level 29, and better accessory rewards at many other levels. * The reward for The Showdown quest is now the Royal weapon. These quest rewards have probably been removed from the game entirely : ☆☆War Vest of Royal Tombguard - light - Physical Defense 261, Elemental defense 405, Dexterity +2 or 3, Evasion +30; ☆☆Royal Tombguard's Brace - heavy wristguards - Physical +69, Strength +2 or 3. The task of killing Chin was once nigh impossible, but is now doable by more capable players, or characters with higher survivability, especially given a full range of healing items or gear better than Royal. Or get help from a higher level. * Royal Body Armor from 42-52 quest at City of Misfortune or the 39+ Gate of Delirium quest Evil Force * Sumerian Camp Belt - Physical Resistance 99, +35. One of the best free quest rewards, and still available even after Genesis. Decomposes to 11 Ssuhsiang Stones :::Note, however, the existence of Eye of the Jungle, with two and a half times the resistance; it might cost you four and a half million, but if you have that or can raise it, it is obviously worth it for the tanks that have to have physical resistance and mages that are lacking it too. The Eye is a level 40 item that can be used past the 70s. ::Sumerian Camp Belt is a reward from Quest Revenge level 46-51 (used to be 42-60) quest, Sumor Camp Chief, 334 827. Blue quest, but in the Normal Quests section of quest utility * ++ For Decompose only, 15 Ssuhsiang Stone: Swift Boots - Physical Resistance 39, Elemental Resistances 350. Reward from level 44-60 quest "More Victories" Tailor Yang - 369 760 * ☆☆Bow of the Goddess, Physical attack 305-565, Maximum Physical Attack +38, MP +110; a rare weapon reward, and even more rarely, a bow. Or ☆Artemis' Belt, Evasion 73, Water Resistance +61, HP +30. Reward for killing Suzerix (46-60 quest:The Believer - Sumor Camp Elder - 334 827) - once an impossible task at 46. Back when Suzerix was difficult to kill, there was another, later quest in the same area, the reward from which was a debuff which made it easier to kill Suzerix: Hero Legend (level 53-105) from Blacksmith Mo Yun - 367 763. The amulet decomposes to 102 Ssuhsiang Stones, but the bow, to a whopping 240 of the same level 4 chi. * ☆☆Devil Hunter's Sword, ☆☆Devil Hunter's Ring (Glaive) - at 290-434 damage, no longer weapons of choice, but decompose for a whopping 254 Ssuhsiang Stones; level 48-60 quest: Town of Arrivals, in the far western namesake town, from Blacksmith Teng 117 640. Virridis Stormhorn must be killed * ☆☆Wand of the Red Dragon (Pataka) 253-470, again decomposes for 254 Ssuhsiang Stones. ☆☆Krimson Drake Belt, Elemental defense +123; Level 48-60 quest Skull Mountain Invader; Sundown Town Elder - 127 589. Jewelscalen must be killed * The Trust of Elder quest, also at Sundown Town. Reward is ?? 50-59 List of Level 50-59 Quests * Emerald Meteor, and Silver Crescent. The Treasure VI, Legend quest chain to dig treasures for the Lochmur. Both rings are better than the Roll Call rings * ☆☆Raging Lion Claws -dual axes- (decomposes to 204 Wuhsing Stones, where the other two rewards yield only 87); ☆☆Greaves of Lion's Rage (heavy); ☆☆Boots of Lion's Rage (light) : Monster Hunt, level 53+ quest. The Light boots are inferior in most respects to the level 55 Quicksand Maze boots, but against the more common physical damage, their +118 bonus makes them about 50 points superior. Third part of a quest chain; first and second are Underground Attack and then Demonic Feligar; although both are from the Celestial Elder, note that the guard NPC behind the Elder must be consulted as part of the Demonic Feligar quest. The norm does seem to be, at least currently, that the quest is safe, but this quest line has previously been reported as bugged: the Lord of Abominations quest that also has Kimsa the Claw King as its target, has been reported to erase all progress in the Monster Hunt quest. The fix, if still necessary, would be to not take the Lord of Abominations quest until Monster Hunt is complete. * ☆Cuisses of the Soul Hunter, heavy; no light or arcane rewards, meaning you might 'Get Estranged' from other party members if you ask them to do this quest for you and do not reciprocate. Level 55-65, but the prerequisite is Ex-cons, which is 54-64. Decomposes to 15 Wuhsing Stone * ++ For Decompose only (13 Wuhssing Stones): ☆Howling Sleeves of Daybreak (arcane). Level 55+ quest chain: Outcast -Hsun the Elder - 707 908 > Tusk Town Criminals > Hsun and Friends - Priest of Tusk Town - 448 340 > Mysterywood Fruit - Merchant Chiang - 459 342 (quest recipient must get own kills on Gilded Princesses to get Fruit; deliver the Fruit to 'Qinghua, Maker of Lightning' inside the Valley of Disaster aka FB 59, 416 537) > Tusk Town Crisis > Home - Priest of Tusk Town * -Reward removed- ☆☆Smogg's Ring, ☆☆Deep Ocean Ring. Dragon of the Depths, was 55-65, now 43-48. Count Misfortune, 665 969. The level 50 ☆☆Attendance Signet * Good from the PW Teacher was and still is +80 -many points better than the quest rings- and almost free. The quest now gives only XP and a Celestone of Human. * ++ Inferior to Royal, but seemingly impossible to Decompose (or it counts as some level of armor above 10, even though it is 7?). ☆☆Skywalker Armor (light) sells 414 coins, ☆☆Skywalker Vambraces (heavy) sells 390 coins. No arcane reward. Level 58+ quest Heaven's Trial-pick up the element tokens in Valley of Disaster-FB59. King's Feast Chief - 465 431 60-69 List of Level 60-69 Quests * ++ For Decompose only: Robe of Serpent Lord - Physical Defense +99, Elemental defense +890, Wood Resistance +255, MP +130. Belt of the Viper King, Elemental defense 152, Wood 109, Magic +3/4. Rewards of level 60-? quest Viperon Elite, Count Misfortune - 665 969. This quest has a prerequisite, but the requirement is not shown in the database. It is possible to obtain, but only through lucky or persistent acceptance of every quest challenge that precedes it. More information would be appreciated. * ++ For Decompose only: ☆☆Mystic Boots of the Watcher arcane. ** Removed from quest as reward, probably removed from game : ☆☆Giant Ape Armor heavy body, The Lone Guardian, 61-90, Savage Native - 471 332. Subquests: Unexpected Awakening and Kill It Again. Requires killing the Gargantakong King- if there is no very high, very well equipped player to help, a cleric with Purify is a must, to remove the physical defense debuff with which the King curses its enemies * Removed from quest as reward, probably removed from game : Necklace of Guts - Physical Resistance 159, HP +70. Or Lunar Skirt, Physical Defense 89 +45, Elemental Defense +795. Was reward from six-part level 66 quest chain "Conspiracy of Night"- Elder Huo - 538 417; now a mere Celestone for going to six different locations in the Swamp and more. * ☆☆Shinguards of Underworld Light Armor leggings are arguably superior to their Royal Cuisses counterparts in defense, albeit at the loss of two sockets (the hardest hit) some precious Dexterity (4-5) and some Physical Defense (39). They do not measure up well to the level 55 Dungeon Gear Foghide Blade pants. The other reward is quite clearly inferior; the ☆☆Hades Necklace Elemental is Magical defence +168, Metal defence +109 (even the lowly Etherdance Morrow Necklace, available at level 55, matches this). Both decompose to 101 Liuho stones. Level 67+ quest The Wraithgate from Wraith Hunter - 536 415 * All decompose into three Perfect Stone : ☆☆☆Cuisses of Demon General (Heavy), ☆☆☆Armor of Demon General (Light), ☆☆☆Sash of the Wraith General (Evasion belt). ::The Heavy leg armor also compares favorably to other armor of the same level; weaker than the Cuisses of Might from Twilight Temple, but stronger than the Dungeon Gear Darknight Massacre made from Original Lore ::The Light body armor beats out not only Royal but the Dungeon Gear Beastlord Roar made from Original Lore for the same level; hpwever, it is weaker than Swiftwind from Twilight Temple ::The Evasion belt is unequivocally inferior; the materials for Dungeon Gear at that level are in plentiful, nay, overflowing supply, and the products are superior 70-79 . Atypically, for a quest reward, it is good for its level; it even compares favorably with Twilight Temple Dungeon Gear]] List of Level 70-79 Quests * Chain of Cloudy Dreams, Amulet: Dodge 94, Physical Resistance 35. War for Resources, Level 73 Quest from Tough Man Tieh in Village of the Dreaming Cloud * ☆☆Gown from the Cloud Forest (light, decomposes to 105 Chihsing Stone), ☆☆Gloves from Cloud Forest (arcane, decomposes to 84 Chihsing Stone). 77+ quests Avenger's Fury > Linus the Woeful - Lin Tsuchien - "Nightscream Island" 399 556. Both the light body armor and the Arcane Armor gloves compare favorably with level 70 Dungeon Gear and Twilight Temple gear, but not the level 80. * King of Dragon Temple , sub of level 78 quest Temple of the Dragon - ☆☆Greaves of Dragon Lord, ☆☆Belt of the Dragon King, level 85 . Either Decompose to 84 Pakua Stone. The Amulet has a +4 or +5 randomly to Magic, which is nice, albeit quite low, if it is the character's attack stat. Otherwise they do not compare favorably to other gear of the same level or even lower. * ☆☆Ancient Capital Pendant (phys def 195 Necklace), ☆☆Ring of the Ancient Capital (mag attack +63). Level 77+ quest Pirates' Treasures - Liao Ying - Nightscream Island, 395 585 * ☆Bright Mirror Sword (physical), ☆Bodhi Sword (magic). Level 79+ quests beginning with Baffling -Elder Yuan - 649 560 * ☆☆Vambraces of Night Tears, heavy armor, decompose to: 84 Chihsing Stone ☆☆Evening's Cry Belt, Decompose (better value than the armor) to: 89 Chihsing Stone "Pirates" from Fang Chongliang - Nightscream Island 405 553 . The Heavy armor bracers do not compare favorably with Twilight Temple 70 wrists, but are better than Beastlord Roar Dungeon Gear. The belt is weak, but may suit Heavy Armor users, who do not get magic resistance Dungeon Gear. 80-89 List of Level 80-89 Quests * Friendship Ring: Physical attack +56, Accuracy +53, Decompose (recommended) to: 14 Chihsing Stone from Cloud and Rain * Xanadu Bracer, level 72 light armor, from Last Leopard. Light armor arms, Physical Defense +184, Magic defence +285, Wood +298. Decompose (recommended) to: 12 Chihsing Stone * Messenger's Amulet? special event? * ☆Boots of Firebather (arcane). Level 83+ quest chain: A Special Stone > Another Stone-Good Old Chang - 129 757. Mr. Fang Fan > A Pool of Lava > Life in Soil > Torga Fang Fan - 125 731. * ☆☆Lava Boots, arcane, or ☆☆Lava Pendant, dodge 135, level 85+ quest Volcanic Ambassador * ☆☆Maxiskirt of Magic, ☆☆Mythic Demon Ring-72 Physical attack. Level 89+ quest Brimstone Pit, Master Li ● Sage Guide - 129 836 90-99 List of Level 90-99 Quests * ☆☆Heaven Robe of Ares. Level 99+ quest Seat of Torment - Messenger of Vacuity - Lothranis 422 578 * ☆☆Infinite Edge (magic sword) ☆☆Belt of the Boundless (phys def 248 necklace). Level 99+ quest Scavenging Box-Wu Ching - Momaganon 453 566 > The Headless's Soul - Wu Shang - Abaddon, 369 521 * http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/3052 Old Perfect World The belt rewards have identical stats, but the Protection refine to +physical resist and the Ethereal, to +magical. The level 80 belt is inferior to the level 70 Dungeon Gear belts made at Quicksand Maze from Heartward Jades, and * Level 80, teleporter in Old Heaven's Tear: ☆☆☆Sundown Pendant (Protection), ☆☆☆Nightfall Pendant (Ethereal). Physical and Elemental Defense: 100. Addons-Phys. Res.: +72, HP: +90, Vitality +1 or 2 * Level 90, teleporter in Old Unicorn Forest: ☆☆☆Frostcore Pendant (Protection), ☆☆☆Vibrating Starlight (Ethereal). Physical and Elemental Defense: 125. Addons-Phys. Res.: +81, HP: +105, Vitality +3 or 4 * Level 90, teleporter in Valley of the Scarred: ☆☆☆Requiem of Hell (Protection), ☆☆☆Jade of Heaven (Ethereal). Physical and Elemental Defense: 160. Addons-Phys. Res.: +91, HP: +120, Vitality +5 or 6 * Level 95, Sage of Prophecy in OHT: ☆Guard of Thundershock (Protection), ☆Paradise Sachet (Ethereal), Physical and Elemental Defense: 200, Phys. Res.: +109, HP: +150, Vitality +7 or 8 Decomposition * ++ These items are utterly inferior to the Royal armor available many levels earlier. Until the developers increase these items' power, they will remain a reward for crafters only, who can Decompose them. See also * Accessories given as Quest Rewards * Armor given as Quest Rewards * Weapons given as Quest Rewards Links * Rewards for unlocking each map - PWI Guides - Old Perfect World rewards Category:Quests Category:Quest Rewards Category:Accessories Category:Armor Category:Weapons